Michalis
Michalis (ミシェイル, translated Misheil in the Japanese versions) is a boss character in both books of the Akaneia Series, but is playable in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. He is the Prince, and later King, of Medon. Profile Michalis kills his father Osmond, the previous King of Medon, as he feels that he was a weak ruler. He is eager to prove that Medon is the strongest nation in Akaneia and have the right to conquer the land, thus he agreed to ally with the Doluna Empire. Seeing possible conflict with his sister Minerva, he lies to his youngest sister Maria and has her imprisoned to keep Minerva in line. He feels remorse for this, however, despite the fact that he feels no remorse about killing his father. He originally planned to fight Doluna once Medon was the most powerful nation but he lost sight of the goal the longer he worked with them. If the player recruits Matthis using Lena and has Matthis talk to Marth, Matthis originally believes Marth will kill him (Matthis, that is) because, as Matthis then tells Marth, Michalis "puts the most scared-looking soldiers on the front line for a reason" and kills those who defy him. He is, however, tolerant with Gotoh, who keeps warning him that he is walking to the path of destruction. He finally faces his sister Minerva in battle and where he was badly wounded and was presumed to have died. In Mystery of the Emblem, it is revealed that after this, his sister Maria tended to him with utmost care and it healed his soul. When he heard Maria had vanished, he worked alone to try to search for her, also rescuing Minerva and sending her to join Marth. In the end, he managed to steal the Starlight spell from Gharnef, but was badly wounded. He managed to give the spell book to Marth before finally succumbing to his wounds. However, he can survive in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ by having Minerva wait one turn on the village he is on, followed by having Marth visit it. After the war he resumes his position as King of Medon, and later becomes the king of a kingdom on a different continent. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Dragon Knight |10 |34 |13 |7 |10 |0 |14 |18 |0 |10 |Sword Lance |Javelin |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |Dragon Knight |20 |40 |16 |9 |12 |8 | - |20 |0 |10 |Sword Lance |Silver Lance Iote's Shield* |} ''*''Dropped when defeated. It should be noted, that in ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, he moves around the map rather than sitting on the castle gate making him more of a threat. A generic Dragon Knight takes his place in guarding the castle. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats '''Normal Mode' | Dracoknight |12 |37 |14 |1 |8 |11 |0 |19 |3 |0 |Lance - B Axe - A | Silver Lance Javelin Iote's Shield* |} *''Dropped when defeated. '''Hard 5 Mode' | Dracoknight |12 |55 |19 |1 |10 |19 |0 |19 |3 |0 |Lance - A Axe - A | Brave Lance Javelin** Iote's Shield* |} *''Dropped when defeated. ''**''Javelin has a Might of 11 and a Hit of 90. Overall As a boss on Normal mode, Michalis is considered easy for so late in the game even though his major weakness of being a Dracoknight has been annulled. His stats are lackluster for being on such a high level and having very low resistance makes him susceptible to being taken out in one punch by a magic attack. Since he has the Iote's Shield, arrows and Excalibur do not inflict bonus damage on him. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 21: Minerva must Wait on the Village in the Chapter before the end of turn 15. Then Visit the Village with Marth. Michalis will then join from the Battle Preparations in Chapter 22. *Downloadable Episode 1 - Wind and Thunder: Automatically from turn 2. Base Stats | Dracoknight |12 |42 |19 |1 |22 |22 |2 |20 |5 |10 | Lance - B Axe - B | Silver Lance Javelin |} Growth Rates 'Dracoknight' |90% |60% |0% |60% |55% |20% |40% |10% |} 'Paladin' |100% |65% |0% |65% |40% |20% |45% |5% |} 'Sniper' |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |20% |40% |0% |} 'Swordmaster' |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |20% |35% |5% |} 'Sage/Bishop' |80% |35% |20% |60% |50% |20% |15% |30% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Minerva *Maria Supported by *Minerva *Maria *The Avatar Overall Michalis can make a decent unit at Endgame if you really need somebody to fill in for a mission. However, his base luck is very low, along with his growth rate. A Goddess Icon or two can support him well, even if he is still prone to critical hits. It is recommended to give him a Brave weapon for optimal performance! Quotes Battle Quotes Archetype Michalis started a trend of Wyvern Riders/Lords that strove for power because of their vanity, or were (in the case of Michalis himself) overly ambitious. This included ones such as Travant, Narcian, Valter, as well as the non-Wyvern Lords Kempf, Darin, Petrine, and Valtome. However some, including Michalis himself, join the player for one reason or another late in the game, although this is rare. List of Michalises *Geyse (FE2, Celica's Route) *Lang (FE3/FE12) *Chagall and Andorey (FE4 First Generation) *Travant (FE4 First & Second Generation) *Hilda (FE4 Second Generation) *Kempf (FE5) *Narcian (FE6) *Darin (FE7) *Valter and Caellach (FE8) *Petrine (FE9) *Ludveck, Valtome, and Lekain (FE10) *Gangrel (FE13) Epilogue Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Renewed Prince Accounts are conflicted about Michalis after the war. Some said he ruled over Medon once again, while others claimed he departed to conquer another continent. Trivia *Strangely, in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Michalis cannot wake Maria from Gharnef's hypnotism, despite Michalis spending the entire war searching for Maria, as he feels rescuing her is the only way he can repent of his sins, and if he isn't recruited, he tells Marth to tell Minerva to rescue Maria in his place before he dies. When Minerva later wakes Maria, she immediately inquires about Michalis, and Minerva hesistates before telling Maria that he's alright. It is revealed in a Base Conversation between Michalis and the Avatar that Michalis intended to leave Medon after saving Maria. He had concluded that he had lost the right to speak to Maria and that only Minerva deserved to speak to her after her rescue. *His portrait is an edited version of Nabarl in the original NES version. Gallery File:Misheil.jpg|Michalis in The Complete. File:Macedon Royal Family (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Michalis (along with Minerva and Maria) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Medon Family Manga.png|Michalis as he appears in the manga along with his two sisters, Minerva and Maria. File:Michalis TCG1.png|Michalis, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Michalis TCG.png|Michalis, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:MariaHealsMichalis.jpg|Maria heals Michalis, as seen in the ending of Mystery of the Emblem. File:Michalis FE1.png|Michalis, as he appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi File:Michalis FE3.png|Michalis, as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem File:MichalisSD.png|Michalis, as he appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Michalis FE12.png|Michalis, as he appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Michalis (injured).png|Wounded Michalis in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters